Líos de cama
by Cenizas
Summary: En la mansión Cullen todos lo saben todo y no hay secretos. Hablan, debaten y discuten cualquier tema sin alterarse. Asta ahora y esque hay cada pregunta...-Chicos,¿Que opinas del intercambio de parejas?- Humor; una conversación divertida. Todos vampiros


**Disclaimer: **Si os suena algo no es mío. Así de sencillo.

**Numero antiplagio: **0911044823671

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levanta los ojos, incrédulo. Escudriña el rostro del licántropo, sorprendido. ¿En serio le esta preguntando eso?

- ¿A que viene esto, Jacob?-

-Bueno... es que cincuenta años juntos, son muchos años- Replica este avergonzado- Siempre la misma persona... Como lo compartís todo, no se, ¿nunca…?

-No -replica seriamente- Jamás de los jamases.

- ¡Venga, ya!- reclama -Seguro que si. Así a lo tonto, o por lo menos lo habréis pensado...

- Que no coño. Que somos una familia-

- Por eso- Ríe Jake- Como no os podéis relacionar con nadie más y todo queda en familia...

Jasper se exaspera. Siente la diversión del licántropo, pero en el fondo también sabe que habla en serio. Y le parece una gilipollez. Al otro lado de la sala, una pareja levanta una ceja, divertida.

- Macho, tu crees que con una mujer así... -Los ojos de Emmett brillan por pura diversión mientras desliza la mano y da un ligero apretón a las nalgas de su esposa- ¿tengo tiempo de pensar en el alguien mas?

Jake traga saliva, y fija la vista en el escote de la rubia. Los celos remplazan la alegría del moreno que gruñe. Hay ganas de guerra y solo necesitan una excusa. El pelirrubio se prepara dispuesto a evitar que destrocen la TV, pero para su sorpresa es Rose quien salva la situación.

- A ver pulgas, ¿tu amas a Renesme, no? No piensas en nadie mas y bla, bla, bla. ¿Pero a que admites que el cuerpo de la perra ésa es espectacular? No me digas que no porque tiene unas... ¿Que? ¡Como si no os hubierais fijado!

Los tres hombres la miran alucinados. Increíble. ¿Seguro que los vampiros no pueden soñar? Bueno, les vale con tener pesadillas. Joder, es que nunca pensaron ver a Rosalie alabando a nadie, y aun menos a Leah. Ver para creer.

¿Donde coño estarán los demás? ¿Y porque narices le pasa esto a él? ¿Tanto le odia el mundo? ¿No poder controlar su sed merece tal castigo?

- Pos nosotros igual- Y la chica sigue tan fresca. Tiene que avisar a Carlisle; la locura es contagiosa.

- Venga, ya. Y nunca habéis ec...-

Un portazo corta la frase. Edward, Alice y Bella entran discutiendo. Van cargados de bolsas. ¡Genial! ¿¡La casa esta de cajas hasta el techo y aun quieren meter mas! Viva a la super inteligencia vampírica...

- ¡Me da igual Alice!- La castaña a lo suyo, como si no hubiera nadie- ¡Te digo que mi hija no va llevar eso!

- ¡Ya aparenta 15 años!- rebate la morena

- Solo tiene cuatro- apuntilla el padre.- Que no Alice.

- ¿Que pasa?- Rose se gira curiosa.-

- Al parecer, Bella cree que Nessie es muy joven para las transparencias – aclara la vidente

- ¡Renesme!- Ruge esta indignada- Y si, lo es. ¡Imagínate que la enredan o algo!

- Por favor – Los parientes ruedan los ojos. ¡Es una semivampira, que mas da! Pobre del incauto que lo intente.

- Bells, tienes razón- apoya el metamórfogo

- Todos sabemos muy bien en que cama se quiere meter Nessie - la morena arruga la nariz- Y con el pestazo que echa no creo que se equivoque-

Edward se prepara para responder, ofendido, pero Alice le ignora

- Vale, vale. Como queráis, me rindo. Por ahora – amenaza divertida- Hablando de camas... ¿como van las parejas? ¿Ya habéis decidido con quien dormiré esta noche?

El matrimonio frunce el ceño, confundido. Jacob, Rose y Emmett sonríen divertidos, pero Jasper se cabrea. Y mucho; casi le sale espuma por la boca

- ¿Lo habías visto? - Le ruge indignado- Lo sabías ¿Y no me dices nada?

- ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! Hay que admitir que la situación es divertida, me he echado unas risas…

- ¿Divertida? Terrorífica mas bien. -refunfuña incapaz de enfadarse con la bailarina-

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunta Bella mientras coloca las compras a velocidad vampirica, mas tranquila-

- Al parecer, tu amiguito tiene curiosidad por saber si tenemos muchos líos de mantas- Responde divertido su marido. A Bella se le descuelga la mandíbula y mira a su yerno sin creérselo, ¿se le ha ido la olla?

- Escúchame bien, Jake. Somos hermanos y cuñados. H-E-R-M-A-N-O-S. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Y como Renesme me venga con una pregunta así te mato!

- Bueno, pero no sanguíneos... -

- Mas que sanguíneos. Nos transformo la misma persona. Hemos estado más de 60 años juntos. Hemos pasado por lo bueno y por lo malo. Somos c...- Edward parece dispuesto a seguir con su solemne discurso, pero Alice le interrumpe abruptamente

- Entonces...Para mí Carlisle no cuenta, ¿verdad? Como no me ha transformado ni nada. Esque alguna vez he fant...- Ocho pares de ojos la miran, flipando. ¿Habrá un manicomio a prueba de vampiros?

- ¡No me miréis así! ¡Tiene más de 300 años de experiencia! Estoy segura que sabe usar su sexy lengua -la sonrisa picara se extiende por su rostro- Además no dicen siempre que tiene los dedos mas hábiles de...-

- ¡Es tu padre!- Chilla Jasper, incrédulo.-

- Y tu mi hermano y estoy casada contigo.-

- ¡No es lo mismo!-

- Claro que si. -

Rosalie sacude la cabeza, sorprendida. ¿De verdad esta hablando en serio?

- Bueno- Añade Edward divertido, corrigiendo pensamientos- Era un neófito que aborrecía la sangre, con mono de sangre humana, en un castillo lleno de vampiresas dispuestas a compartirle y venerar le como a un dios griego. No creo que se resistiera demasiado añade retorciendo la sonrisa-

- ¡Edward!-

- Alice es una tontería -interviene Rosalie, intentando salvar a Jasper de una sobrecarga emocional- Puedes "ver" a Carlisle en acción cuando quieras.

- Oh, no. Por eso le elegiría a él. Normalmente es fácil de ver su futuro, pero cuando está en la cama -se muerde el labio y a Jasper se le descuelga la mandíbula- No para de improvisar y cambiar de táctica. Es como una caja de sorpresas y no es que yo tenga muchas...

- ¡Anda ya! No será para tanto -añade a Emmett alzando una ceja- Ya sabes, a Esme casi no se la oye.-

- Porque no la deja ni aire para gemir, Emy -Las miradas se clavan en la rubia que juega distraída con el pelo- Esta demasiado ocupada sintiendo... ¿A que si, Jazzy?

No contesta. Por muy verdad que sea, se esta empezando a preocupar por el interés de las chicas por su figura paterna. Aquello era surrealista, sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción.

- Bueno se supone que somos un mito- Le recuerda Edwuard divertido- Así que tampoco importa.

- ¡Venga ya!- Exclama harto- no me puedo creer que habléis enserio. Ósea somos una f...-

- Que sÍ, una familia pero en la cual todos estamos liados- carcajea Emmett

- Estoy flipando -dice Bella- ¿Soy la única que encuentra algo raro en esta conversación? Edward dime que es una broma y que nunca han pensado en... eso-

- Bueno, alguna vez todo el mundo tiene sus fantasías...- Difiere éste prudentemente.

A la neófita salen los ojos y todos contienen una risa. ¿Quien lo hubiera pensado de los tranquilos Cullen?

- Ostras, pues seria divertido -Los ojos de Rose se vuelven puñales y decide aclarar la situación, por seguridad- No me malinterpretes cariño. Digo que seria original, no se. Me haría gracia. ¿Que dices Bella? ¿Nos vamos a la cama de Alice?

- ¿Cómo que Bella? -

- ¿Porqué mi cama?

- ¿Sabes lo que es el celibato eterno? -

Las tres preguntas se sobreponen y Emmett casi tiembla de miedo.

- Porque es la más cómoda, Jasper. Y no bomboncito y espero no tener que averiguarlo nunca- Sonríe pero de Rosalie parecer ir muy en serio. Ups, a lo mejor se ha pasado un poquito...

- Aun no me has dicho porque MI mujer, Emmett-

- Si, ¿porque yo?- Apuntilló Bella

- Tranquilos, que no es nada personal; tampoco es que tenga mucho donde elegir. Si con Rose no puedo solo me quedas tu. Que Esme es mi madre joder, y Alice... bueno primero tendría que encontrarla- Se ríe, como si fuera un gran chiste. Aunque claro, Emmett se lo toma todo a broma. No es mala idea, a lo mejor es la única manera de salir cuerdos de esa conversación.

La pequeña cruje los dientes, amenazante.

- ¡Sabrás tu!- La morena lo fulmina con la mirada- ¿No sabes que si bueno y breve, dos veces bueno? Pues igual con la estatura

- ¿Ah, sí?- responden todos mirándola desde las "alturas".

- Por favor pixie. Tu eres demasiado breve- Emmett estalla en carcajadas mientras se pone la mano bajo las rodillas- ¡Que no me pasas de la cintura!

- Como si me hiciera falta ir más allá - contesta la aludida convencida- Y Bella no es precisamente una top model, que yo sepa-

- Es mejor que cualquiera de ellas- Responde automáticamente Edward

- Lo que tu digas Ed- conceden todos con pesadez-

- Aquí solo hay una top-model -Responde Emmett besando a Roselie- pero como en ese caso no estaría disponible me quedo con Bella. ¡A lo mejor soy capaz de conseguir que se sonroje! Como cuando era humana, ¿os acordáis? - Ladea la cabeza y la mira divertido- Estoy seguro que Eddi con sus cursiladas no te han enseñado que es un hombre de verdad... La deuda nacional no es precisamente un tema muy excitante.

Los no-implicados estallan en carcajadas. Porque Emmett es así y nadie puede evitarlo. Edward gruñe ofendido y le pega un puñetazo en el brazo a su hermano.

- Vale, vale -Replica este mientras se soba el brazo fingiendo dolor- Bella, solo te daré unas clases particulares, para que aprendas: Ya sabes, la eternidad es muy larga sin buen sexo. Alice cuando crezcas me puedes llamar... Por cierto, ¿Que tal el parvulario?

Esta vez solo Jacob y Rose ríen la broma. El resto empieza a barajar las diferentes formas de destruir un vampiro. ¿Cual seria la más efectiva?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que yo si me quedaría con Alice- A Bella se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. ¡Su marido esta admitiendo que tendría relaciones con su mejor amiga! ¡Su hermana para más señas!

- No me lo puedo creer- Le grita

- Entiéndeme, será una pasada leer el placer en su mente y que ella prediga el que esta por llegar- Gira la cabeza y mira a la morena- ¿Sabes?, al final no me parece tan mala idea el intercambio de parejas...- añade en una carcajada, con la única intención de poner celosa a Bella. Y claro, funciona

- ¿Te va la pedofilia, Eddie?- Emmett ríe y la mesa, la silla, la casa entera vibran con él.

- ¡Que soy mayor que tu!- Chilla la aludida muy cabreada. Parece increíble que pueda dar tanto miedo- ¡Y no me ignores!

- Uy, perdón -la voz del moreno se le ahoga entre risas- no sabia que estabas aquí, no te había visto.

- Te recuerdo ser bajita es lo más, lo hace todo mas fácil. Eh, ¿que si Jasper? -el aludido duda, sin saber que contestar

- Mejor que la zoofilia, seguro -añade al final-

- ¿Perdona? -Corta Rose a quien no se le escapa nada

- Venga, hermanita. Que puedo sentiros-

- Sabrás tu lo que me hacen-

Y lo que tú haces guapa. - Se ríe, divertido- Lo sabemos todos

- Jazzy, Jazzy, no tengas envidia. Que no sabes que es una mujer hasta que la pruebas, pero te vas a quedar con las ganas. -Se burla Emmett-A ella no le van tus jueguecitos...

- ¿Insinúas algo?- Replica, y repentinamente la vergüenza inunda el cuerpo de la rubia.

Rosalie alza una ceja, se gira hacia Emmett y se fusionan en un beso pasional. La lujuria inunda el aire y Jasper retrocede, tambaleándose. Una sonrisa de superioridad cruza el rostro de Rose, y todos, incluso Bella, esconden risitas.

- Sabes, creo que he cambiado de opinión- Añade la rubia sugerente. Avanza hacia el, y Jasper se siente intimidado- Veamos que puede mas tu don o la tentación de mi cuerpo. - Continua mientras se pasea las manos por el escote y mueve la cadera en un gesto insinuante-

- Por dios, Jasper -La cara de Edward es la perfecta mezcla de horror y diversión- Espero que eso solo sean fantasías.

Jasper refunfuña, y de golpe todos sienten peso de consciencia. Agachan la mirada y el sonríe victorioso. Al final esto va ser divertido y todo

- ¿Para ti debe ser muy fácil, no lagartija? Así cualquiera rinde, manipulando el placer que siente...-

- Tampoco le hace falta, chucho -alardea la morena- Su don, solo hace mas interesante las noches. Te aseguro que podría ayudarte en tu problemilla si quieres...- Añade picara-

- No sé de que me hablas-

- Pues tienes la voz muy aguda para no saber de que te hablan, Jake - Interfiere Bella

El golpe Edward estalla en carcajadas y todos le miran. Alice se ríe por lo bajini y Jacob les fulmina a ambos.

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunta la neófita sorprendida

- ¡Nada, nada!-

- Oh, vamos tampoco es tan malo -La cara de Alice es un poema. Claramente se debatía entre cachondearse o descojonarse - supongo que es un instinto natural... si eres un medio-lobo, claro-

- No - Exclaman de golpe los Hale divertidos.

- Si - Replican sus hermanos.

La sala estalla en carcajadas y Bella espera paciente. No se ha enterado de nada

- Tse, Tse... Así que te dedicas a acosar lobas, eh? - Entre las risotadas, Emmett parte la silla y acaba en el suelo, pero no deja de retorcerse - Pobre Nessie... cuando crezca tendrá que una competencia extraña... ¡Carlisle tendrá que castrarte!- La mueca Jacob vale un imperio y Bella agradece que no deban respirar. ¡No puede ni coger aire!

- Sabréis vosotros lo que hace el instinto - Gruñe él humillado

- Nada bueno - La picardía inunda la voz de Alice, que le mira victoriosa

- Eso seguro - Añade Jake prepotente, recuperándose del golpe bajo.

- Ladra chucho que no te escucho -

- Cuando quieras te lo demuestro, rubia -

- En tus pesadillas lobito - Gruñe Emmett, cabreado por las insinuaciones a SU chica.

- Va, va, tranquilos - Apacigua Bella. Hay que admitirlo: se lo esta pasando bomba. A veces, y solo a veces, ama a su familia - Que íbamos muy bien y tendríamos que...

- Joder - exclama Jasper con la vista clavada en el reloj - Esme nos matara: A este paso la mudanza será eterna, llevamos toda la tarde aquí y no hemos hecho nada.

- Hombre, nada, nada, no- Dice Emmett con una risotada- Estamos decidiendo el reparto de habitaciones: eso ya es algo. ¿Al final como quedamos? ¿Que dices Bella, te vienes a la cama? ¿Demuestras que Ed es un hombre?

- Te voy a demostrar que es una mujer como dios manda Cullen-

- Uuuuh... que miedo. Lo dudo-

- No dirás lo mismo cuando acabe esta noche con tu esposa Em-

- Sueña, Jazz. No vas a saber ni por donde empezar- Encara la rubia petulante

- ¿Que Alice, te animas? ¿Tenemos una sesión de sexo atemporal?- La sonrisa de Edward se retuerce, casi mas de lo habitual.

- No gracias. Emmett tiene razón, eres demasiado previsible 96% La cara de Edward es acojonante. Los vampiros se ahogan y Jake casi se mea.- Prefiero que me sorprendan. Ya sabes, sexy Doctor Daddy...-

Estallan en carcajadas. No pueden evitarlo la situación es surrealista, de ciencia ficción.

- Suerte que no te iban los intercambios de pareja, que sino...-

- No son intercambios de pareja, son... líos de cama-

- ¿Que?- Las carcajadas se detienen en seco. Apoyados en el marco de la puerta están Esme y Carlisle, con cara de haber visto un muerto. O seis, en este caso.

- No es lo que parece - Interfiere rápidamente Jacob- O eso creo, vamos.

- Jake, calla- Ordena Alice, porque desde luego el licántropo ha elegido la peor respuesta posible- Solo bromeábamos.

- Sí, sí, claro. Ni caso, estábamos decidiendo con quien nos liaríamos si pudiéramos. - Todos ruedan los ojos, exasperados. Solo Emmett podía ser tan inconsciente- ¿Que dices Carlisle? ¿Te atreves con el incesto? ¿Con quién te quedarías?

- ¿Yo? Con ninguna -contesta el medico sorprendido- Además, no creo nadie supere a Esme en ese tema-

- Uuuuuuh -

- Ya, ya, ya

- ¡Mójate, venga!

Los chicos les abuchean, divertidos. Este es el mejor comentario de toda la tarde ¿Que Esme es la mejor en la cama? Venga ya... es una gran madre, pero no parece tener mucha picardía. El matrimonio espera, entre incómodo y confuso.

- Supongo que no estáis hechos para estas perversiones 96% Afirma Rosalie con malicia

- ¿Perdona? -

- No te ofendas, Carlisle- Contesta Emmett- Pero siempre hemos creído que erais tradicionales. Nunca lo hacéis en casa y me encajáis perfectamente en el perfil de novela rosa a lo " piezas de un puzzle perfecto" -

Carlisle alza una ceja, ofendido, pero Esme sonríe. Ladea la cabeza en un gesto retador y la diversión brilla en su mirada dorada.

Lentamente, con una seguridad y una petulancia que ninguno conocía, se acerca a Carlisle. Pasea la mano por el pecho cincelado, marcando cada músculo, presionando, arañando. Deja un rastro de húmedos besos por su mandíbula y lame sus labios, lentamente, de manera seductora.

Arrastra los dientes por el cuello masculino y muerde la garganta. Succiona y las manos descienden por los abdominales. Juega con los botones sin desabrochar los. Con la punta de la nariz recorre el cuello y asciende por la mandíbula. Da ligeros mordiscos, aquí y allí, que nunca llegan a nada pero que hacen fantasear con todo. Finalmente se detiene ante los labios, a pocos milímetros de ellos. Los muerde sin llegar a besar los, chupando, lamiendo.

El doctor traga saliva y sus hijos le imitan. Ella desliza las manos desde su cadera asta la hebilla del pantalón y le empuja contra la pared. Su boca rueda por la mejilla y muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, lentamente, sin prisa. Exhala y el aliento estremece a Carlisle y a sus espectadores

- Parece mentira que a estas alturas no sepáis que mi don -murmura suavemente- Es la capacidad de amar _pasionalmente_. En todos los sentidos.

Segundos después ambos han desaparecido. Todas las respiración están aceleradas y la lujuria inunda la sala. Quien iba a decir... ¿Quien iba a pensar que su madre podría llegar a ser tan... sensual?

¿Chicos... que opináis de las orgías?-

OoOoOoOoO

_**Antes de nada:**__ Gracias__** Kakerlak13 por**__ paciencia de leerte y corregir todos mis fics. S__e trata de chica increïble que se puso en contacto conmigo para darme una mano con __ortografía __. Si __necesitáis __ una beta os la recomiendo, con ella todo son facilidades y tarda __poquísimo __ en devolverte los textos, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que estudia. Si no necesitais beta, agradadecerle que gracias a ella la lectura de gente como yo os __será__ mucho __más__ agradable De verdad, __muchísimas __ gracias ^^ _

Aparece Cenizas con una olla en la cabeza para protegerse de verduras varias;

¡Lo se, es una perdida de tiempo enorme! Pero me hacia ilu colgarlo...

Mirándolo objetivamente solo me parece un poco de humor barato, si queréis reíros de verdad os sugiero que os paséis por " Renovarse o morir " de Irenita89; vais ha ver al Doctor Cullen como nunca hubierais imaginado.

Ya sabéis, tomatazos, insultos variados y peticiones para que deje de escribir en un review.

Aparecen los temidos lectores, con un tomate en cada mano, dispuestos a vengarse por el tiempo perdido.

¡ Socorroooo !

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
